Scorpions have twisted tails
by LuckyOtakuChibi
Summary: Sasori has Sakura right where he wants her and its time for a little payback this story has spanking


The steamy hot sun was almost as hard to endure as the scorpion from hell that she was currently locked in a battle for life and death with. Sakura had very little time to think of a solution to her dilemma. It seemed that any plan she could come up with would simply be countered and made a mockery by that demonic fighter before her. Sasori of the red sand, a true puppet master, the murderer of Chiyo.

Sakura hadn't even had the chance to warn Chiyo. One minute Sakura was barely breathing as she blew her way out of a cloud of poisonous fumes, the next Chiyo had a sword sticking through her heart!

"You murderous bastard!" She clenched her fists in anger at the boy before her… no not a boy. Chiyo had explained that Sasori had turned himself into a puppet before her death. She gasped her last breath as her life blood flowed down her mouth like the tears Sakura wept.

"Do not blame me for doing what needed to be done little girl. I simply made sure that I would continue to survive; now are we going to continue this fight or not, I hate being kept waiting." Sasori's agile fingers twitched as his strings plucked themselves and caused his agile puppets to dance like magnificent performers. Their own blades glistened in the sun. Sakura knew that alone she could never defeat this master strategist. Chiyo dying had sealed the poor girl's fate. Now it was only a matter of how long it would take for Sasori to tire of waiting and make the first move.

Sasori's razor sharp eyes stared up at Sakura's stunning scared face. His elegant wooden features would always appear young and perfect but that pretty little thing was flesh and blood. She looked as stunning as if he had carved her from wood himself.

"I am growing impatient little girl, if you refuse to make the first move, I shall oblige you with mine." Sasori had already begun to move his fingers and arms to a peculiar beat; it was the same style of movement Sakura remembered caused that special puppet carved from the body of the 3rd Kazekage to send his iron sand at her before.

"I am not going to die to you like Chiyo suffered! You can beat me, bruise me, cut me, burn me, and eat me alive! I will still come at you a thousand fold because you are going to tell me what I want to know about Orochimaru!" Sakura glared daggers with her green eyes at Sasori's stunning red ones.

"Heh little girl I think you underestimate the situation entirely. You cannot reach me to use those petty little fists of yours without Chiyo guiding you like a puppet on her strings." Sasori's own lighting fast mind calculated a new plan. This little brat had cost him precious time to go after the jinchuriki, she was going to have to pay in full for costing him so much time and he knew just the way to reap some sweet benefits from it.

The moment the iron sand formed into a lethal blade and zoomed towards her Sakura flipped through the air. She was as elegant and careful as possible. She knew that one wrong move and the blades of his puppets would with a single scratch; end her life slowly and painfully.

"Go to hell!" She punched with all her might at the dull end of the sand and was surprised at the response this earned her. Instead of flying back to its master the sand echoed her blow and began to break apart. Sakura was helpless to do anything about it as she was still in the air unguided by Chiyo's strings. She recognized the feeling of sand swallowing her up as it began to slowly seep around her and devour her from the neck down.

"Let me go you bastard!" She struggled but to no avail as her body was covered in the iron sand. Sasori smirked to himself as he worked his magic and began the process of attaching chakra strings to each of Sakura's limbs. He was going to have fun with this girl even if she didn't want to.

"Little girl you have met your match it is over so the best thing you can do now is try to make the most of your last few moments alive." He swept his arm and the iron sand slammed into the ground causing Sakura to scream. She was moaning in fear as the sand began to seep off of her while Sasori picked up a forgotten kunai for himself and walked over to the struggling little child.

"Please… just tell me where Orochimaru is…" She whimpered now, this was the first time in years Sakura would ever admit to herself she was afraid but here it was.

"Little girl I don't have to tell you anything I don't want to." The last of the sand fell from Sakura and to her great surprise she noticed Chakra strings were attached to her arms, legs, and one more to her midsection.

"What is this?" She didn't demand an answer more like wonder out loud.

"These my little kunoichi are my chakra strings, lets call this a technique similar in nature to Chiyo's when she controlled you to fight me. Lets see how I can handle you my little puppet!" His smirk grew wider as Sakura gaped at him and struggled with her seemingly invincible bonds.

"There will be no struggling to escape my puppet… my chakra strings are unbreakable." To intensify his threats Sasori smiled as with a flick of his wrist Sakura was moving about like an exotic dancer in mid air.

"Hey stop it!" Sakura intensified her struggles to escape his bounds but found that the most she could do was shake her head in protest. Sasori allowed his sense of joy to show through a familiar motion he had used many times as a child… he licked his lips like a child staring at its favorite sweets.

"My favorite snacks as a child were chocolate covered cherries… what were yours?" Sasori asked with a voice tinted with the sound of a craving. Sakura gulped at the way Sasori now looked at her. She shook her head trying to clear her mind of his sick staring and attempted once again to free herself.

"Ah Tata, there will be no more of that." Sasori backed up his statement by turning his palm over and clenching his fist. Before Sakura could ask what he was doing she felt her limbs go stiff, her palm close like she was about to deliver a smack to that puppet boys sly jaw… and then reach back and produce a sharp and painfully loud smack across her tight buttocks.

"Yeouch!" Sakura cringed and moaned as her bodies own super strength taught to her by Lady Tsunade was used against her in a most childish and somewhat humiliating way.

"What was that? What are you trying to pull you wooden murdering psycho!" She cried out more in a fearful trance of what else he might do, rather than sticking to common sense and keeping her mouth shut, she realized too late that she made that mistake when a devilishly frightful glint sparkled in Sasori's eyes.

"I am making a point little girl that you need to understand, I am in charge here and if you cannot understand that then you will be punished like a naughty little child you are." He replaced his normally solemn face with what was clearly a grin from his wooden teeth.

"Well whatever you're planning on doing you can forget about me playing along!" Sakura screamed out as her protests were met this time by her own hands once again landing sharp painful blows to her posterior; only this time Sakura could feel the stinging swats land across both of her soft toned buttocks.

"Stop doing that you pervert!" This time she could not hide the fear and pain in her voice. She could do nothing as this demon held her in the air completely unable to fight back, and now, forcing her to not only humiliate herself in a childish and painful fashion but to also clearly bring to him a sense of joy and by god she could not believe it but sexual pleasure.

Sakura knew that sounded ridiculous in her mind at first but she could not help but think that the grin plastered across his features was one of anticipation, and enjoyment.

"I believe that in your current position little girl you are unable to make any arguments against my actions." Sasori explained in his icy cold voice. He punctuated this fact with a quick flutter of his fingers followed by Sakura wailing as her hand fell right across her derriere this time 5 times to each cheek; and each painful spank was enough to get Sakura to clench both her eyes and bottom tightly or else to feel further pain resulting her to let loose a stream of tears.

"Oh my dear sweet child, does it truly hurt you so much, you can't be in that much pain could you?" Sasori smiled again at his teasing her. Of course it hurt and he knew it; this girl could punch his greatest defensive puppet to woodchips he couldn't imagine that the soft succulent flesh of her by now light pink rear end could possibly be a match for her battle hardened palm.

"Please just let me go… I'm sorry!" Sakura begged not wanting to appear weak but also much more wanting to avoid the embarrassment of further self punishing herself. Her cries fell on hollow ears however as the moment she began begging Sasori began his finger dance.

Sakura gasped as she was soon sailing down through the air till her tippy toes touched the dirt floor beneath her.

"My dear girl I still owe you for all the time you took from me, I hate to wait you know, so I expect that this will probably make me feel even more terribly vexed as I have every intention of drawing this ordeal out as long as I can make it." His smile returned bringing with it a trio of moans, squeals, and begging from Sakura who could feel her arm drawing back again.

SMACK SMACK SMACK

The burning of her hand striking her butt like this was almost as painful to think about as if she was receiving a real spanking from her mother. But as she felt her hand lift off her buttocks again she was surprised to feel yet another feeling… a rubbing and squeezing was taking place now.

"My my; little cherry blossom you are so firm down there!" Sasori almost giggled like a child as he twirled Sakura's body around for a better view of his own hand rubbing vigorously across Sakura's poor sore butt.

"No don't touch me there!" She squealed which elicited a chuckle out of Sasori.

"My dear cherry blossom would you prefer you do it yourself," He pinched her sharply causing her to gasp and squeeze her eyes shut.

"If that is the case then I suppose that Ill have to do something to keep myself interested…" He whispered into her ear as he crept closer to her causing her to cringe.

"Mm what about those stylish panties you kunoichi are known to sport?" He asked as he crossed his arms and extended his pinkie and ring fingers which caused Sakura to bend her knees and rest her hands on their respective cheeks.

"What are you doing?" Sakura moaned, her face the color of blood, she already knew there was no escape her current situation made that obvious.

"I want to see your panties my dear." Sasori stated matter-of-factly. He twisted his right hand and clenched his middle, ring, and thumb into his palm. Sakura gazed at him curious at what he was doing next but let out a shocked weep as her hands without her control quickly pushed into the waistband of her battle shorts and tugged them down to her knees revealing plain white panties that clung to her skin from sweat and rode up her cheek a little bit due to a rather humiliating wedgie.

"Oh dear, it must be quiet an embarrassing thing, for me to see you like this." Sasori said coolly as he licked his lips once again.

"Ill do whatever you want… just please don't rape me!" Sakura cried openly now knowing that she would rather die then lose her virginity to this monster. Sasori's only reaction to her outburst was a rather out of character guffaw.

"It is not a matter of me not wanting to rape you Sakura-Chan but rather of me being unable to… to put it in terms you might understand… I got wood, or should I say, I am wood." He laughed again causing her already streaming eyes to let loose a torrent of tears.

"You being a medical ninja must understand such things for men as blood flow and erections?" He stroked her soft hair.

"I can no longer get it up as they say. However that does not remove from me a need for such things as excitement." He pinched her derriere once more causing a pained yelp from Sakura.

"I must say that watching you spank yourself is very erotic for me." He finished his sentence by causing Sakura to raise her hand high and bring it crashing down causing an echo of flesh smacking flesh to ring around them. This was of course followed by a scream of pain and the continued begging of Sakura who by now imagined her butt as being on fire.

"What kind of freak gets turned on by watching someone get a spanking?" Sakura bellowed as she watched her hand continue to rain down painful punishing blows to her panty clad ass.

"I suppose I just have a fetish for people experiencing pain." He smiled at how desperate she seemed to be struggling for freedom and how her tight butt was bouncing with each quick loud spank.

"Please stop it hurts, ow ouch owy! That's too hard!" She whined as her delicate cheeks clenched around her wedgie and her hand walloped her.

Sasori said "Unclench those perky buns and I just might see to it that your hand comes down a little gentler."

"But it hurts, please no more!" Sakura begged like a child about to reach the final breaking point usually reserved for those over the knee for the long haul. At this point Sakura may as well have been a 5 year old over her mommy's lap being punished for some naughty action. She was starting to lose even the urge to beg and simply hold her head down and sob in angst while Sasori continued to watch her young bottom become a fearsome blaze of fiery redness.

"Unclench your butt Sakura or the next thing you feel will be a cane with poisoned spikes falling across your naked tush." Sasori demanded with a tone that caused Sakura to whimper and then comply. Her buttocks seemed to all at once spread apart loosening her wedge and leaving Sasori free to keep his promise. With a subtle finger wiggle he had now lessened Sakura's spanking to a more moderate speed and a much lighter more affectionate pat on the bum.

"Eee. Mmm!" Sakura moaned through pursed lips as her fanny was patted down with her own hands.

"That wasn't so hard was it my chocolate cherry?" He reached forward and with a gentle yet creepy clenching of his mouth planted a hard dry kiss to Sakura's tear stained cheek. Sakura could only stare at him and pant to catch her breath. Her bottom felt like it had just gone 9 rounds with her sensei's training sessions.

"Please no more!" Sakura squeaked in a begging sobbing voice that made Sasori yearn to continue her rather amusing screaming with an iron sand paddle to her ass; but he knew that he was running out of time and decided for something far more sinister.

"I do believe it's about time we wrap this up." He made a come hither motion with his hand and Sakura could not help herself as she walked towards the sadistic puppet master. Sitting down on a rock Sasori gently grabbed Sakura by her arm and pulled the shivering girl over his knee. The panty covered bottom poked gingerly up over his lap and made Sasori wish he had a certain anatomically correct appendage right about now.

"Sakura if you behave like a good little girl through this final session I give you my word as the scorpion of the red sands that you will leave here today with your life." He placed his fingers at her panty waist line and tugged causing Sakura to renew her struggles and heighten her sobbing to a new level.

"No don't do that eek!" Sakura screeched as her hot sweaty rear end was exposed to the cold air which actually felt good on her now ruby red tail.

"My my disobeying already hmm how can I discipline you?" As he spoke he caressed her now tightly clenched rear end and softly whispered his own answer.

"I think I have an idea." He pushed his index and middle finger between her moist and tight cheeks grinning at her squeal which varied between a moan and a choking sound.

"Don't do that no!" Sakura couldn't believe he was touching her there.

"Please anything but that!" She pictured his perverted fingers jutting up her tail pipe and it made her skin crawl.

"If you would behave yourself this would not be necessary." He scissored his fingers between her cheeks easily spreading them apart revealing a small puckered rosebud center.

"Now behave yourself or this will be most unpleasant." He said as he summoned forth a small katana from his puppet collection. Upon seeing that weapon Sakura choked and began coughing violently as she begged him not to use it to violate her.

"Hahaha my dear girl you misunderstand this is no act of sodomy… it is an anal strapping." He declared removing the sword from its sheath and setting it down.

"Now prepare yourself for 10 blows which you will count out. After you count one out you will say thank you Master Sasori or I will add two more do you understand?" Sakura could not respond verbally as she was too frightened of what was about to happen to speak. Instead she nodded her head violently and clenched her eyes shut awaiting the pain to befall her. It didn't take Sasori all of three seconds to raise the sheath and then hit her precisely dead center between the cheeks.

"Waugh!" Sakura screamed as spittle dripped out of her mouth and her bloodshot eyes leaked tears.

"O-one one," She whimpered "Thank you Ma-m-master Sasori." She swallowed and held her breath awaiting the next one.

As Sasori rained the blows down he was somewhat disappointed that Sakura did not once need to have additional strokes. He silently replaced the weapon and in one fluid motion brought Sakura's panties and shorts back up to her backside eliciting a hiss of pain from Sakura who by now had lost the will the fight or even stand up on her own. Sasori took advantage of that by sitting the shocked girl on his lap. Her clear unpleasant reaction to that only added to his enjoyment.

"Well my little cherry blossom I must thank you this has been a most rewarding waste of my time." He snickered at her quivering lip and eyes that appeared to stare past him into the distance. He kissed her then, she didn't dare resist even if she could, he ran his hand up her back and as he finished the kiss he made sure that she stared at him as he clenched her mouth.

"Remember me kunoichi brat we will see each other again soon yes?" He grinned this time baring his teeth and left her leaning against a rock; shivering as she tried desperately to avoid any direct contact to her thoroughly owned rear end.

_I know I said before that I was done writing; I was clearing out my Microsoft word and completely forgot about this thing lying unfinished in a pile of documents. I decided what the hell and figured I could have something fun to do for a while. This is not a return more of a goodbye present that I never got to give. I would like to add that the ending scene at the end where she gets an anal strapping was never originally intended and I apologize to anyone who was afraid it might turn into penetration as that was definitely not going to happen with this one. _

_This is Luckyotakuchibi saying good bye and thanks for reading… for the final time._


End file.
